(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pallet assembly having a lid and a pallet, either or both of which can include one or more cam lock assemblies. A sleeve can be placed between the lid and pallet with the lid and pallet cam lock assemblies engaging the sleeve to secure the pallet for shipping things. Alternatively, the sleeve can be folded or collapsed and placed between the lid and pallet with the lid cam lock assemblies engaging the pallet to secure the pallet assembly for empty return and later reuse.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,199, to Foster, issued Jun. 25, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,915, to Verhein et al., issued Mar. 26, 1968; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,656, to Kridle, issued Aug. 16, 1966 teach various multiple component or collapsible pallet systems. None of the references located teach a top piece or lid which has a lip which abuts a pallet wall lip to provide both a more stable engagement and a relatively contamination free interior. Also, none of the references located teach the cam lock assemblies employed with the present invention.